1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods of providing ultrapure water and, in particular, to systems and methods of reducing or maintaining a contaminant level of ultrapure water that can be used during fabrication of semiconductor devices or components thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Ejzak, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,438, discloses a method and apparatus measuring the amount of carbon and other organics in an aqueous solution. A multistage reactor that employs ultraviolet radiation is used to promote oxidation of a test sample. Oxygen and an oxidizing agent such as sodium persulfate are introduced into the solution prior to irradiation.
Martin, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,735, discloses a free radical generator and method of sanitizing water systems.